


First Kiss

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: Everyone's first kiss is different, for the most part. Many people look back on theirs fondly. Virgil, however, is a different story.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this started off as a random idea and it morphed into this. It was NOT supposed to be this long or detailed but it is, so I hope you at least enjoy reading it.

Virgil was uncomfortably aware of the situation he was currently in.

Roman, Patton, and Logan sat across from him. Roman and Patton had their arms wrapped around each other, while Logan sat a little closer to Patton than he usually considered “comfortable”. Remus and Deceit sat next to him. Remus currently had his arms around Deceit’s neck and was whispering what Virgil could only assume to be unfiltered chaos into his ear.

Currently, they all sat talking about their first kisses. How exciting.

Virgil glanced around the cafeteria. His closest exit was the back door. He considered it but realized that there was more than likely a teacher standing on the other side, monitoring the area to make sure no one graffitied the mural again. His only other exit was the main entrance to the cafeteria but he knew that leaving without any of the others during the middle of lunch would look suspicious.

Ultimately, he lowered his head onto the table and faced away from the group. He wished he’d brought his headphones today.

“Well,  _ I _ shared my first kiss with a prince,” Patton giggled. Virgil could see Roman’s smirk from the corner of his eye. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, and it was a  _ marvelous _ kiss, love,” Roman boasted. Virgil heard Logan sigh. “Well, what can I say Logan? No one can resist my kiss. Not even  _ you _ .” Logan blushed. Patton giggled again.

“Ugh, you’re such a  _ bore _ , Roman,” Remus spat. Deceit chuckled. “Your kisses are lackluster. Mine are far better.”

Roman frowned. “No one in their right mind would  _ want _ a kiss from  _ you _ !”

“Deceit did! And still does~”

“I said in their  _ right _ mind, Remus-“

“I’m pretty sure I can name at least two people who wouldn’t want a kiss from you, Roman.”

“Oh yeah? Who?”

“Me. And Virgil.”

“Don’t you dare bring me into this, Deceit,” Virgil hissed. He felt everyone’s eyes on him. “I’m not in the mood to be a part of your argument. It seems like that’s the only thing I’m useful for anyway....” Virgil whispered the last part and hoped no one would actually hear it.

“Oh come on, Virgil. Just this-“

“No.”

Deceit went silent. Virgil could practically feel his glare boring into his back.

“So that means you  _ can’t _ name two people,” Logan piped up.

“Which means Virgil  _ would _ want a-“

“What did I  _ just _ say, Roman?”

“But you said that to Deceit!”

“And I  _ meant _ it for  _ everyone _ !”

“Oh come on-“ Roman stopped mid-sentence when he saw Virgil glaring at him. “Okay, okay, sorry.”

“It’s alright, Sunshine,” Patton said. “We’re just having a bit of fun!”

_ What fun we’re having, huh? _

Virgil faced away from the others again.

“I’m sensing you want this conversation to be over?” Logan asked.

“Thank you for simultaneously being the smartest one in the bunch and the only one who fully understands me, Logan. Yes, please.”

“Then it’s settled. No more talking about-“

“Oh come  _ on _ , Virgil,” Remus groaned. “What’s wrong with talking about kisses? We could be talking about  _ other _ things but-“

“Don’t,” Logan warned.

“Okay, well, the point still stands.”

Virgil didn’t say anything. He knew better than to feed fuel to the flames.

“Virgil?”

“We’re moving on, Remus.”

“Ugh, fine. You’re no fun.”

Virgil silently thanked Logan and made a mental note to make it up to him later.

“There’s nothing else to talk about,” Deceit started.

“We could talk about kittens,” Patton suggested.

Deceit groaned. “If I have to hear about kittens  _ one more time _ -“

“ _ Or _ , we could talk about what happened in class yesterday,” Logan challenged. Deceit didn’t say anything. “Yes, that’s what I thought.”

Remus groaned. “Virgil, there’s nothing else to talk about! Everything is boring! Why are you so-“

Remus didn’t get to finish his sentence. Virgil stood up and glared at him.

“You know, Remus-“ he grabbed his backpack from the floor, “I am  _ so glad _ that  _ your _ first kiss was  _ nice _ and  _ wonderful _ and  _ memorable _ and something you can look back on  _ fondly _ .” Virgil put his backpack on. “And I am  _ so glad _ that the  _ rest of you _ can say the same. Honestly, just,  _ soooo glad. _ ”

The school bell rang. Virgil immediately walked away and ignored his friends when they called out to him.

_ I’m going to regret that.... _

**~~~~~~~~**

As the final school bell rang, Virgil trudged through the crowd of kids. He hadn’t been able to concentrate during class and now his anxiety was getting the best of him.

He knew there was no avoiding his friends when he stepped out. He knew they were all going to be in their group, waiting for him, since he was all the way in the back of the building and was always the last one to make it out. He flipped up his hood and waited for the other kids to get out before he attempted approaching the front doors.

_ Well, I’ve calmed down, so I won’t be snappy unless Remus or Deceit purposely bring it up....which is likely. _

Virgil made it past the front doors and glanced around. He had been right. His friends were waiting for him albeit this time they weren’t waving at him and calling out to him like they normally did. In fact, they weren’t even facing him.

He slowly approached the group. He wasn’t sure what to expect from them other than awkward silence. They were in the middle of an argument, though, so he was able to hear some of it.

“Okay, but, what actually happened?” Roman asked. Logan glared at him.

“I am  _ not _ telling you that.”

“But why?!” Remus whined. “And how were we supposed to know that he had a bad first kiss?”

Virgil was right. He  _ did _ regret bringing it up.

“You  _ weren’t _ ,” Logan hissed. “Which is why I tried to change the subject-“

“Why didn’t he tell us?” Patton asked.

“Yeah, why’d he only tell  _ you _ ?” Roman demanded. “ _ We’re _ his friends too!”

“Because he feared you’d make a mockery of him.”

The group went silent. Virgil hesitated drawing their attention over to him but realized he’d have to make his way home eventually.

Virgil cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him. He motioned to the street ahead of them. Logan immediately made his way over. The others reluctantly followed.

The group made their way home in silence. Virgil didn’t like it but he couldn’t come up with anything to talk about. And he’d never really been one for small talk, anyway.

Roman and Logan walked Patton to his house first. Then Roman walked Logan to his house. Then Deceit walked Remus and Roman to their house. That left Virgil and Deceit to walk home alone, as always.

At this point, Virgil hoped Deceit had nothing to say to him. Unfortunately, Deceit did have something to say.

“Virgil.” No response. “I can’t apologize for Remus and Remus isn’t ever going to apologize, but I need to ask.” No response. “Did you...did you really hate it that much?”

Virgil frowned.

_ Of course...I should have seen this coming... _

“What do you think?” he asked. His voice was low and he knew that if Deceit pushed it, he’d end up breaking down before he even got into his house.

“...I didn’t think...I thought you would’ve at least thought about it every now and then but... _ positively _ .”

“Well, I don’t.”

Virgil could see his house coming up.

_ I’m right there, come on. I can make it- _

“I still do.”

Virgil stopped. He turned around to see Deceit had stopped a few paces behind him. He was staring down at the ground.

“No...no you don’t. I don’t believe you.”

Deceit looked up at Virgil. His eyes were tearing up.

_ Shit. _

“You...you really think I don’t?”

“If you did, you wouldn’t have-“ Virgil stopped himself. He turned around and walked up to his house. Just as he was about to open his door, he felt Deceit tug him back.

“You told Logan about it?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Why Logan?”

“What? You wanted me to tell the whole world?!”

Deceit didn’t say anything. He turned away, frowning.

“Besides, it’s not like that stopped you from telling  _ Remus _ anything.”

Deceit turned back to him in shock. “How-“

Virgil glared at him. “Remus wouldn’t shut up about it. So, good to know you haven’t changed.”

Virgil walked into his house and slammed the door. He felt tears streaming down his face.

_ I hate you.... _

**~~~~~~~~**

Virgil didn’t remember when he fell asleep. He does remember waking up at three in the morning to his phone buzzing nonstop.

He sat up groggily and felt around for his phone. He picked it up and squinted at his screen to see four messages from Patton, two from Roman, one from Logan and fifteen from Deceit. And Deceit was still sending more.

_ Great. I wonder what this could be about. _

He unlocked his phone and scrolled through to Patton’s messages.

**Paw-ton: ** hey sunshine

**Paw-ton: ** I know today’s been a little rough but I just wanted to say that we’re sorry about earlier

**Paw-ton: ** movie night is tomorrow, I’m hoping you’ll be there

**Paw-ton:** although, if you’re not, it’s okay. You come first

Virgil smiled a bit and scrolled to Roman’s messages.

**Princey: ** I need to talk to you, it’s importtn

**Princey: ** *important

Virgil scrolled to Logan’s message.

**Logan:** I apologize for earlier. I’m sending you this message as a warning to let you know that Roman is a little annoyed that you told me and not anyone else about your kiss. I haven’t told them anything but if you decide to share the details with Roman and/or Patton, then please let me know.

_ Of course. I’m not surprised. _

Virgil hesitated on scrolling to Deceit’s messages. He had already sent five more in the time it took him to read the other messages.

_ I guess he really hasn’t changed. _

He scrolled through to his messages.

**[REDACTED]: ** Virgil

**[REDACTED]: ** Virgil

**[REDACTED]:** Virgil, I’m sorry

**[REDACTED]: ** Virgil

**[REDACTED]: ** Virgil

**[REDACTED]: ** Virgil I KNOW you’re reading these

**[REDACTED]: ** Virgil

**[REDACTED]:** Virgil

**[REDACTED]: ** Virgil

**[REDACTED]:** Virgil

**[REDACTED]: ** Virgil PLEASE

**[REDACTED]:** Virgil come on

**[REDACTED]: ** VIRGIL

**[REDACTED]:** VIRGIL I KNOW YOURE UP

**[REDACTED]: ** YOU ARENT SLEEPING I KNOW YOURE NOT STOP IGNORING ME

_ Geez, Deceit and Remus were made for each other.... _

**[REDACTED]:** Virgil, please

**[REDACTED]:** Virgil, I miss you

**[REDACTED]: ** Virgil, you probably think I’m lying, and you’re right. I don’t miss you. I REALLY miss you.

**[REDACTED]:** Virgil, please, I’m sorry. I know I fucked up. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I ruined your first kiss, I’m sorry I lied to you, I’m sorry you suffered because of me, I’m sorry.

**[REDACTED]: ** Virgil, please...

Virgil shut his phone off and wiped his eyes. He knew Deceit was lying. He had to be, he had Remus now and Virgil remembered when he has said that he hadn’t needed anyone else.

His phone buzzed again. He turned it on to see another message from Deceit.

_ This ends  _ ** _now_ ** _ . _

He opened it and went to the message.

**[REDACTED]:** Virgil, could you ever forgive me?

_ I can’t even forgive myself, dude. _

**[This contact has been blocked.]**

Virgil sent Logan a text, telling him that Deceit had woken him up and that he blocked him and wasn’t going to go to school tomorrow. He shut his phone off and buried his face in his pillow.

_ I knew this would come back to bite me.... _

**~~~~~~~~**

Virgil didn’t sleep. He stared out his window and listened to the birds wake up and chirp until the rest of the neighborhood woke up. He dragged the covers over his head and frowned.

_ I hope this goes away.... _

Virgil felt his phone buzz. He saw a text from Logan.

**Logan: ** If you’d like, I could stay home with you so that Deceit doesn’t try to do anything. We’re not exactly doing anything today during Literature and I don’t have a test for Calculus, so I can afford to skip one day.

Virgil smiled.

**V: ** I appreciate it

**V: ** but idk if Roman and Patton would let that happen

**V: ** by that I mean that they would insist on staying behind with you

He set his phone down. His heart hurt as he imagined Patton’s sad expression and figured he didn’t need any more of that in his life.

His phone buzzed.

**Logan:** Perhaps I could convince them not to. I know Patton would be willing to listen and if I can bribe Roman with lunch tomorrow then I’m more than positive that they won’t mind it.

**V: ** aight, if you say so

Virgil put his phone down and stared up at his ceiling. He was grateful for Logan. Very grateful. He still owed Logan one from yesterday, even though it didn’t exactly pan out in his favor.

_ I’ll ask him if he wants to do anything....he’ll actually probably want to go to the library....hm.... _

Virgil shifted in bed and stared out his window again. His backyard looked a little different at this time in the morning. Virgil wasn’t exactly sure why it did but somehow it did.

There was a knock at his front door.

_ That’s not....that’s not Logan. It can’t be, he would’ve texted.... _

There was another knock.

_ It’s probably Deceit.... _

Virgil knew that if he didn’t answer the door now, Deceit would knock for as long as he needed to.

He reluctantly got up and trudged to the door.

_ What the hell am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say? _

He stood in front of his door and waited for another knock. When it came, Virgil opened his door and saw that it was, in fact, Deceit standing at his door. He was already fully dressed and he held his backpack in one hand.

“Why’d you block me?” was his first question. Virgil rolled his eyes. “You think that after all of that, I’m still lying?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you.” Deceit frowned. “Is Remus not enough for you?”

Deceits frown worsened. “He  _ is _ , actually. I’m sorry for wanting what the  _ other three  _ have.”

“We can’t have what they have.”

“Why not?”

“Because they all love each other and respect each other’s boundaries. When have you ever done either of those things with me?”

Deceit didn’t say anything. Virgil avoided looking him in the eye.

“Besides, you don’t  _ really _ want me back. You seem to  _ actually _ love Remus.”

“So, you’re saying I never loved you?”

Virgil nodded. “That is exactly what I’m saying. Glad you’re catching on.”

Deceit opened his mouth to say something when they were both interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both turned to see Logan standing behind Deceit. He wore his unicorn onesie and had his satchel by his side.

“I don’t recall ever seeing you out this early, Deceit,” Logan said as he glanced between him and Virgil. “May I come in, Virgil?”

“Please do.”

Logan walked past Deceit and into Virgil’s house. He turned around as he passed Virgil.

“Well, I hope you had a nice chat but it really seems like you should be heading along to Remus’ house to walk him to school,” he said as he motioned for Deceit to leave. “It would be the proper thing to do, being his boyfriend and all.”

Logan gently pulled Virgil inside and shut the door. He then turned to him with a smile.

“How long has he been here?”

Virgil shrugged. “Not long, to be honest. Maybe five minutes? Less?”

Logan nodded. “Well, now that I’m here, let’s go to your room, shall we?”

**~~~~~~~~**

Although there had been some whining from Roman, Virgil and Logan were left mostly alone for the majority of the day.

Logan had made it clear when he had stepped into his room in the morning that this was a day for  _ him _ and that they were going to do whatever  _ he _ wanted to do. So the first thing they did was nap. Then after that nap, they decided to eat breakfast, which was just cereal and toast because neither Virgil nor Logan could cook very well. After their breakfast, they spent the day binge watching shows and movies they needed to catch up on. They had pizza for lunch and Logan took the opportunity to gush about some of his favorite things, such as books and science. Virgil had paid attention to most of it but he wouldn’t be able to tell you what it was Logan had actually told him.

After a while, the two went outside and sat in the swinging bench that was placed underneath the tree Virgil had in the backyard.

“Thanks for this, Logan.”

Logan smiled. “You’re welcome, Virgil.”

Virgil rested his head on Logan’s shoulder.

“I can see why Patton and Roman love you so much. I mean, that’s not to say I didn’t  _ already _ see it. But, I feel like I saw more of what you were like with them, y’know?”

Logan nodded. “Yes, I understand.” He wrapped an arm around Virgil’s shoulders. “I don’t see why Deceit left you. Although, I suppose that’s for the better, seeing as we probably would have lost you had your relationship continued.”

Virgil sighed. “I’m glad we’re not...y’know.”

“As am I, truthfully. He wasn’t good enough for you and he certainly didn’t - and still doesn’t - deserve you.”

Virgil felt his face heat up. “You, uh...you really think that, Lo?” Logan nodded. Virgil smiled a bit and turned away from Logan. “Well, I’m...flattered. Honestly, that caught me a little off guard. That’s something that Roman would say, but to anyone else.”

“You think Roman wouldn’t say that to you?”

Virgil shook his head. “Come on, Lo. Maybe to you,  _ definitely _ to Patton. I don’t see why he’d ever say something like that to  _ me _ .”

“Well...because he loves you? Just as much as he loves me and Patton?”

Virgil’s eyes widened and he sat up. “W...what?”

Logan faced him. His expression was serious. “What? You really thought that he couldn’t love you?”

“Well, I mean.... _ yeah _ . He hates-“

“No, no he doesn’t. We’ve already established this. If he hated you, he wouldn’t be friends with you.”

“Okay, fine, he  _ doesn’t _ hate me. But he  _ can’t- _ “

“He  _ can _ and he  _ does _ , Virgil.”

Virgil stared at Logan. He looked serious but he’d also been getting better at telling jokes. Albeit, they weren’t ever like this.

“But-“

“But what, Virgil? Roman loves you, that’s the truth. He loves you, Patton loves you... _ I  _ love you.”

Virgil’s face darkened. “You....he....Pat....what?!”

“We love you, Virgil. Plain and simple. We love you just as much as we love each other.” Logan took Virgil’s hands into his. “We’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you, seeing as everyone else in the school had already figured it out and was wondering if and when you’d join us-“

“Wait, wait, wait, wait,  _ wait _ ! This isn’t happening, I’m not hearing this right now!  _ You’re _ in love with me?!  _ Patton’s _ in love with me?!  ** _Roman’s_ ** in love with me?! Since  _ when _ ?”

“For a while now. Actually, shortly after we got together....”

Virgil blinked. Logan wasn’t joking. In fact, Virgil had never seen him so serious about something since....well, he couldn’t even remember the last time he was so serious about something.

Virgil’s phone buzzed. He let go of Logan and took his phone out. It was a message from Remus.

_ What the- _

**Most Annoying Person Ever:** hey, ro’s MADLY in love with you and has been since forever and he doesn’t have the balls to tell you so IM telling you and also he really wants to kiss you so HA

“Well, it seems like Roman’s lost the bet...”

Virgil looked up at Logan. “Bet?”

“They bet on who could last the longest without making a Disney reference.”

“And how long did he-“

“That was yesterday. In the afternoon. Before you got there.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Virgil put his phone down and stared at the ground. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the information he’d just received.

“Virgil?”

Virgil didn’t say anything. Instead, he hugged Logan. Logan returned the hug.

“I don’t...I...can’t....English....”

“Oh dear, that’s concerning.”

Virgil shrugged. “I don’t know....I don’t know what to say....”

“Well, if you don’t feel the same, it’s-“

“I don’t know how to feel, Lo. About....about this. About you. Or Pat. Or...or Roman.”

Logan let go of Virgil and stood up. “Then how about I take you out on a date? Or, how about we  _ all _ take you out on a date? Perhaps then it would be easier-“

“Did...did you just-“

“Ask you out? Yes, yes I did. Did I do it right? Roman’s far better at these sorts of things than I am-“

“No, yeah, you did I just....feel like I’m dreaming.” He blinked a couple of times before continuing. “What a world....Logan is asking me out because he....he loves me....”

“Is that what I sounded like to you? When Roman-”

“Yup, yeah, that is actually  _ exactly _ how you- wow, we’ve made it full circle now, haven’t we?”

Logan chuckled. Virgil got up and pinched himself.

“Yeah, okay, I’m not dreaming. You want to take me out on a date? Actually, that sounds nice. I’ll take you up on that if it’s just you. Hey, maybe we can do separate dates? Like, first you, then Patton, then Roman? I dunno, just a-“

“That sounds like a good idea, actually.” Logan turned to him and smiled. “Although I will warn you, Roman is just as much as a perfectionist as I am, which means his date will be not only dramatic but also, in his words,  _ perfect _ .”

“Well, I mean....I guess if I’m gonna date him, then I gotta actually  _ date _ him, right?” Logan nodded. “Then...then I guess I...I accept? Being a part of the group relationship? Yeah, I guess so.”

Logan smiled and held his hand out. Virgil gently took it. “Then I suppose, Virgil, that our date could start now....unless if you’d like to actually arrange a plan for-“

“No, no, this would actually be the ideal date, you know that.” Logan grinned. “Oh, wait, that’s why you offered- I get it, that’s clever. You’re clever, I love you.” Virgil blushed as soon as the words came out. “Well, you know, if the phrase is gonna come out  _ that _ easily, then I don’t know why I-“

Logan gently pulled Virgil closer to him. Virgil’s blush darkened.

“Lo?”

“Yes?”

“Are you....are you gonna....?”

“I’m not entirely sure. I’ve seen Roman and Patton a couple of times but I’m not sure I can actually replicate....” Logan’s words trailed off. Virgil noticed a faint blush forming on Logan’s cheeks. “Of course, we don’t  _ have _ to, especially considering the conversation yesterday and what happened this morning and-“

“No, no! I actually, uh....I wouldn’t mind....um....I wouldn’t mind....”

Virgil couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to.

Logan leaned in, closing his eyes, and gently pressed his lips against Virgil’s. Virgil was sure his face turned scarlet at that moment. He gently returned the kiss and intertwined his fingers with Logan’s.

Virgil couldn’t tell you how long the kiss lasted. To him, it felt like ages. In reality, it probably lasted no more than ten seconds. When they pulled away, Virgil saw that Logan had turned red as well. He smiled.

“That was...nice.”

Logan nodded. “Yes, yes it was.” He smiled and rested his forehead against Virgil’s. “I liked it.”

“I...I liked it, too. You know, I might just count this as my first kiss...”

“What? Really?”

Virgil nodded. “It was much better than- well,  _ that _ and I can at least look back on this  _ fondly _ .”

Logan grinned. “Well, I’m flattered. Although,  _ now-”  _ Logan pulled away from Virgil, “-you’re going to have a  _ very annoyed _ Roman on your hands.”

“What?! I am?!”

Logan nodded. “Ever since he realized that your first kiss was less than stellar, he had vowed to be the one to erase the memory with a kiss from  _ him _ .”

“Oh no-“

“Yes. Which means that when he finds out, you’re probably never going to hear the end of it.”

Virgil groaned. “Great. How fun.”

Logan chuckled. “Welcome to the group, Virgil.”

Virgil shook his head in an attempt to hide his smile. It didn’t work, but Logan didn’t point it out.


End file.
